


All of Time and Space

by Azvee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Obsession, Time Lord!Hannibal, Time Travel, it ends about as well as one would expect, space travel, takes Will as a traveling companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azvee/pseuds/Azvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling alone for many years, Hannibal finds himself feeling lonely. He decides to find a companion on Earth to join him on his travels. After all, if the Doctor was able to find so many people to share his journey with, Hannibal should be able to as well.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Hannibal is a Time Lord that ends up fixated on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

The power to travel through time and space always wore down those gifted with that power. The Time Lord standing by his TARDIS console was no exception to that unspoken rule. As much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely. What good was it to have the powers of a god when there was no one to admire your work? Simply knowing you had this power was nothing compared to getting praised for it. That private knowledge was no longer enough for the man. He had tired of traveling alone through the universe; his aimless wanderings held no more joy for him.

He needed a companion.

The Time Lord, Hannibal, could go back to Gallifrey and rejoin the council if he wished, but such a life held no challenge for him. Many of his own people were too dull for him to interact with without curbing his more violent impulses. Turning to them for companionship was out of the question. They wouldn’t truly appreciate the journey anyway, having access to the same technology often took away the wonder it brought to others. Hannibal wanted a being that could view time travel as the miracle it was.

He thought of the other Time Lords that had chosen to leave the dull comforts of their home planet. Another Time Lord, the Doctor, also shared his wanderlust. The man was never alone when he journeyed though; he had found traveling partners, companions. A great many humans had traveled through the stars with him. If the Doctor was able to find so many people to share his journey with, Hannibal should be able to as well. With that goal in mind, he set a course for Earth.

How hard could finding a worthy human be?

 

* * *

 

The people of Earth were worthless. Why the Doctor ever had formed such a strong attachment to such a primitive and backwards society was beyond his comprehension. All these people did was repeat the same mistakes they did ever since they had learned how to make fire. Their timeline was one long list of pointless wars and deaths. If it weren’t for the Doctor’s help, this planet would have perished centuries ago.

He had spent months wandering the planet hoping to find someone worthy of joining him and was still no closer to ending this quest than when he started. At least the planet had managed to provide some entertainment for him. Shortly after his arrival in the United States, the Time Lord had learned that a Slitheen had been stranded on the planet and was attempting to repair its ship. This meant that there was a steadily growing body count in the area it had crashed at. The Time Lord had been content to watch the humans trip over themselves trying to solve the murders; but then the alien had attempted to take his TARDIS. That was unacceptable.

He had retaliated, of course. A rouge Slitheen was no match for a Time Lord; especially one with his unique skill set. He’d captured it easily enough and punished it for days. The beast had managed to escape the makeshift workstation that he had constructed to play with it and tried to hide in the nearby tunnels. Unfortunately for the Slitheen, it had been forced to sacrifice an arm to get away and would no doubt die of blood loss very soon. It had left a nice trail for Hannibal to follow though. He could still have the pleasure of watching the life leave its eyes.

Taking out a small box, he lit up the dark path as the fading Sunlight disappeared in the darkness of the tunnel. The trail did not go on for long before Hannibal heard the sound of panting ahead. It seemed the Slitheen no longer had the strength left to run. The alien had collapsed on the ground and was trying to drag itself away.

“There you are.” The Slitheen froze at the sound of his voice. A malicious grin made its way to Hannibal’s face as he sat on his haunches in front of it. “There there, you aren’t long for this world anyway.” He offered in a sweet voice before patting the alien on its remaining arm.

He had underestimated the Slitheen’s strength. It clawed at him with what little strength it had left before collapsing into the gravel again. Fortunately, Hannibal was gifted with remarkably fast reflexes the claw only damaged his forearm. That could easily be seen to later. For now, he was content to watch the would-be thief die.

“What is that?” An unknown voice echoed in the tunnel. The Time Lord turned and saw a human gawking at the wounded alien.

“It hardly matters, the creature will be dead shortly.”

The human straightened the glasses he wore before taking a few cautious steps forward. “Can’t we do anything to help it?”

“The Slitheen has killed several humans already. Its death means that no more will die. Why would you want to help it?”

“It’s scared.” The stranger replied in a matter of fact way before taking several more steps towards the creature.

“Scared?” Hannibal asked, curious. Most humans would have turned and ran the moment they realized there was something inhuman in front of them. They wouldn’t stop to wonder if perhaps it was perhaps frightened as well.

“Yeah, scared of dieing. There’s nothing that can be done for the...Slitheen?” Hannibal nodded, impressed that the human had managed to catch and remember the name.

“I’m afraid not.” The man knelled in front of the alien and wrapped his hand around one of the claws. “What are you doing?”

“I won’t let it die alone. If we can’t help it, at least we can make sure it doesn’t die alone.”

The Time Lord watched as this strange human held the claw of what others would have called a monster and spoke softly to it. He didn’t stop until the eyes of the Slitheen closed and it stopped its shallow breaths. Only then did he focus on the stranger that he had found with a dying alien. The human’s gaze seemed to drift everywhere except toward the eyes before settling on the dark red that was starting to seep through his jacket.

“Are you alright?”

Hannibal rotated his arm, testing the damage done. “I will be fine. The damage could have been much worse if I had slower reflexes. This can be taken care of easily.”

“Did the alien do that?”

“Yes, Slitheen can be quite deadly when they choose to be. I would not recommend trying to approach an injured one.”

“Well, let me take you to a clinic so they can look at that.” The human gestured to his arm. “It could get an infection if not treated properly.”

“I will be fine. This isn’t the first wound I have received, and I doubt it will be the last.”

“No, it isn’t your first is it? Not by a long shot...” The man’s voice had taken on a strange quality, as if he were somewhere far away. The Time Lord had the feeling of being studied. There was something different about this human, he warranted further observation.

“I believe I have some items in my vehicle that could patch this up. If you really are so concerned, you may come along.”The human appeared to need more encouragement if Hannibal wanted him to leave the tunnel. “Come, I don’t bite. And I guarantee that you’ll be impressed by what you see.”

“Oh, you’re one of those people.” He responded before finally following behind him. After noticing the look Hannibal was giving him, he elaborated. “A car person. Don’t get me wrong, they’re nice, but I don’t get why people get so attached to them. As long as you get where you’re needed, I don’t see why the way you got there matters.”

“My mode of transportation is decidedly more impressive than a car, but you will see that soon enough.” He paused before asking, “Why were you in the tunnel? I can’t imagine you make a habit of walking into dark areas at night without a flashlight to show the way.”

“I saw you going in there. I was confused until I noticed the blood, that green stuff was blood, right?” Hannibal nodded. “Well, I thought that someone might have been hurt. And I may have wanted to make sure you were alright as well.”

“You were concerned about me?”

“Well, like you said, wandering into a dark place at night isn’t exactly the most normal thing to do.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The Time Lord replied before stopping in front of a tree. “Here we are.” He said before patting the tree and waiting for the human’s response.

The way the human’s face scrunched up in confusion was easily worth the wary look Hannibal received. The look he gave the Time Lord was one that said he was beginning to regret wandering after him. “Um…you are aware that that’s a tree.”

“Oh, I didn’t open the doors. Terribly rude of me, one moment.” He snapped his fingers and the bark on the back side swung open. “There we are.” He responded with a smile as the human stood there in shock for a moment. He recovered fast enough and followed Hannibal around to the other side, tapping the wood as he went to try and make sense of what had just happened.

The human froze once again as the impossibly large interior of the tree was revealed. He took a quick step in before exiting the ship. The sound of crunching leaves was heard, and his head reappeared within the doorframe. He repeated this action one more time before entering the TARDIS with a very confused expression. “You do know that your tree is way too small to have so much space in it, right?”

That brought a smile to Hannibal’s face as he responded in what was hopefully not too patronizing a tone, “I am aware. Now, are you going to stand in the entrance all night, or are you going to help wrap these cuts?”

That seemed to break the human out of his confusion, at least momentarily. “Right, yeah. Cuts…”

Hannibal walked over to a nearby panel and pressed a few buttons. It slide away and a basic medical kit was exposed. He handed it off to the human before shrugging off his torn jacket. A few snips of a scissors and the sleeve over his damaged arm was gone as well. The Slitheen had ruined this outfit, which was a shame, but he had plenty more to chose from.

“Spray the wounds with this before wrapping it.” Hannibal instructed as he held up a spray can from the kit. “It will help stimulate the tissue there and speed the healing process.”

With a nod, the Time Lord was directed by the human to sit down in a chair next to the control panel. He didn’t flinch at the sting the medicine created as it connected with his wounded flesh. Surprisingly deft hands worked a roll of gauze around the gashes. This wasn’t the first time the human had cared for someone that had been injured. Interesting.

For a while, they both stayed in silence, observing and studying the other. Eventually, the human was forced to break the silence. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

That got a laugh out of Hannibal. “What was your first clue?”

“Well, I’m not sure how many other trees have a gigantic room inside them.”

“It’s not really a tree, that’s just a camouflage to keep the spaceship safe.”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t go over too well to park a spaceship in downtown Baltimore.” The human continued to wrap his arm while he talked. “So...what are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you an alien too? I mean you look human, but you have technology humans don’t have. And you knew about that alien.”

  
“I’m not human.” The Time Lord stated, wanting to see how the human would react to the news. He could be disposed of easily enough if required. “I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey.”

“Time Lord?” A silence spread between the two as the human tried to absorb the information. “So...you’re a master of time?”

“Yes, my people have learned to bend space and time to our will.”

“Does that make you a time traveler?”

“Correct, anywhere within time and space is accessible to me.” Hannibal was impressed with how quickly this human was able to come to terms with what he was being told. Perhaps not every human was as thick as Hannibal had come to believe.

“That’s, wow.” The hands had stopped fussing with his bandages for now. “You just go hopping through the universe?”

“The TARDIS does most of the hopping for me, but essentially yes.” He replied with a pat on the control panel. “This ship can go anywhere I wish.”

The human was quiet for a while after that, silently gazing around the room and trying to take in everything he could. “All of time and space and I manage to run into you…” He mumbled and broke the silence. “I guess that’s makes this a very lucky day for me. Afterall, I don’t think most people could say that they’ve met an alien.”

“I’d imagine that is a bit of a rarity on this planet.”

“My name’s Will Graham by the way. What’s yours?”

“My name?” He had been given a title, but that title could frighten Will away. For now, he wanted to keep this strange human close and trusting. “Hannibal Lecter.”

Will sent a smile towards the alien. “It’s good to met you, Hannibal.”

“The pleasure is all mine, dear Will.” The Time Lord replied with a grin. He had found his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attempts to improve my writing continue!


	2. Those Far Away Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds that Will needs convincing before he's willing to go running around the universe with him. The best solution? A quick trip and a home cooked meal.

“Oh my God! This is amazing!” Will cried before turning to look back at Hannibal. “Hannibal, you have got to come see this!”

The Time Lord couldn’t help but smile, humans were so easily impressed. All they were doing was orbiting the planet. “We haven’t even left the planet’s gravitational pull.”

The statement did nothing to dampen Will's excitment. If anything, it grew. “I haven’t even been outside of the States, and now I’m in outer space!”

“I thought that humanity had already achieved space travel.” Short distance travel at least, nothing too impressive for the moment. Eventually the humans would spread out to the rest of the universe to cause chaos and strife.

“Well we have, but it’s not exactly open to the public. Most trips up here are for scientific research. Less than one percent of the planet’s population has had the chance to see this.”

“Scientific research?” The idea of such a primitive culture trying to engage in scientific pursuits was laughable.

“Yeah, search for life on other planets and that sort of thing. Although, I guess we’ve got the answer to that question.” Will cast a glance back towards Hannibal.

“One of you does at least. I’d rather this remain our little secret.” And he meant it, getting rid of the one human that seemed to possess enough brain power to accompany him would be a waste of potential.

Luckily, Will seemed to be willing to agree on the idea. “Who would believe me anyway?” He gazed back down upon the planet. “Do you get to do this all the time?”

“A great many things have happened tonight, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

Will made a vauge gesture towards the stars and planet below them. “Just look at things, like we are right now.”

“I do much more than simply hover above planets. I explore them as well.”

“It must be great having so much freedom.”

Will’s wistful tone told the Time Lord that this was the opening he was looking for. “You could join me.”

“What?”

“Come along for a trip.”

“I don’t know…” Will’s voice was suddenly hesitant. Now that the option had been presented, he was afraid to take the first step needed.

Hannibal used his warmest and most disarming voice. “One trip, consider it a thank you for wrapping my wound.”

“Alright, but just a quick one.”

Hannibal smiled as he turned a few dials at the control console. The doors showing the view of earth closed before Will had a chance to second guess his choice. If everything went according to plan, that would be the last view Will had of his earth for a long time. A few more flips of switches and pushed buttons saw the TARDIS taking off again. The Time Lord had a first destination picked out already, one that would hopefully fill his companion with the desire to see what the rest of the universe held.

After a graceful landing, Hannibal held the door open for Will to step out onto a world of snow and light. The planet was one of the most peaceful known to the Time Lord. Will took a cautious step out onto the soft, sandy earth and surveyed his surroundings.

Once Will had confirmed that he could in fact still breath air on this new world, he took several steps away from the TARDIS. Flakes of white snow fell all around and melted on his cheeks. Everything around him seemed like it had been dusted with diamonds with the way the sunlight shone on the snow. The snow settled lightly on trees that stretched up farther than Will could see and on delicate purple flowers that the sun seemed to shine through rather than on.

“There’s more to see this way.” Hannibal said, breaking Will out of his revery ever so slightly. He followed the Time Lord at a slower pace, his gaze wandering every direction to try and take everything in. Hannibal ended up leading them to a large lake that was as clear as glass and lit up like a second sun. Will held a and up to shield his eyes and found himself being ushered to the surface's edge.

“Look along the edges.” Hannibal urged as Will’s eyes adjusted. Once they did, he crouched down and examined the side of the lake closer. Thousands of small clear rocks covered every inch of the lake that was covered in water, all of them reflecting the sunlight back at Will. Hannibal reached in and snapped off a larger rock before handing it to Will. “Consider it a souvenir.”

“Can you really just take them?” Will asked as he turned the crystalline rock over in his hand, creating rainbows while it caught the light.

“They’re naturally growing here, the water on this planet helps stimulate the growth. No harm done.”

Will spent the next few hours wandering this new planet with Hannibal asking him questions about everything they were seeing. The Time Lord didn’t mind the questions, he actually enjoyed explaining why the trees were so tall and what the strange iridescent moth-like creatures fluttering nearby were. It gave him a chance to show off his intelligence. It also gave him the chance to talk to someone, an indulgence that he had missed lately.

They journeyed until the twin moons rose and Hannibal pointed out constellations in stars that Will had never seen. Eventually, they made their way back to the TARDIS as the darkness grew around them. The darkening sky reminded Will of how long he had been gone, and he decided it was time to go home.

“Before you head back, it would be my honor to share a light meal with you.” Hannibal said before escorting his guest down into the labyrinth that was the TARDIS. Hallways stretched out into infinity and Will found himself pausing to try and make sense of the elaborate symbols and writing on many of the elegantly crafted doors they passed.

Eventually, they found the kitchen. Will entered in and was at a loss for words. Perfectly maintained instruments hung on the walls over impossibly clean cooking surfaces. The room itself was gigantic, Will could have fit nearly all of his home inside it. Fresh fruits and vegetables from all across the universe filled bowls and created a pleasing aroma that made Will want to try each and every one of them.

“This is your kitchen?” Will asked in awe.

Hannibal’s lips formed a pleased smile before replying in a modest voice, “I know it’s not as impressive as others that I’ve seen, but it always accomplishes what I need.”

“Not as impressive? This place in gigantic! I’ve never seen so many cooking utensils in my life, I don’t even know what half of these things are for.”

“Well, many of them come from non-human cultures, so that is understandable.” He gestured to a table tucked away from the gleaming surfaces of the kitchen. “Please, take a seat while I prepare you something to eat.” Will sat and watched Hannibal move like an artist in the kitchen for the next half hour. The Time Lord’s efforts ending up producing two plates of a food that Will had never seen on Earth before.

“Zavát from the Panjistri people.” He set the dish down and waited for Will to take the first bite. Zavát had once been used to leave a person more open to telepathic suggestion, a tactic that he hoped might also be useful on Will. Granted, that was only a failsafe put in place on the off chance that Will turned down his offer. Hannibal was certain such measures wouldn’t be needed, but he was nothing if not prepared.

“This is delicious, I’ve never tasted anything like this before!” Will all but moaned as he took a bite of the food. “Are you a professional chef when you’re not wandering around planets?”

A smile graced Hannibal’s face as Will continued to praise his cooking. It had always been a source of pride for him, and he enjoyed getting complimented on his efforts. Will’s praise reinforced Hannibal’s decision to take Will with him. He would enjoy teaching the man the finer points of many different world’s dishes while they traveled.

Will cleaned the rest of his plate before he remembered his other obligations. “I’ve been gone for hours! My dog’s are going to be starving by now.”

Hannibal had never been able to understand why humans would keep animals in their homes. The creatures were often unintelligent, costly, and destructive. If he had been more interested in humanity, he may have looked into it more. But, such information would not have helped him on his quest. Will’s pets could be the perfect way to convince the man to go traveling though.

He returned their plates to the washer before escorting Will out of the kitchen. “I suppose we should check in on them. This way, please.”

He led Will back through the many different hallways to the entrance. He noted that Will appeared to be trying to memorize the route as they went along; something that would be useful for his extended stay here. “If you will give me just a moment,” Hannibal said as he punched several commands into the console. Soon, an image of Will’s house began to hover above the pair. The Sun was shining in it and they watched Will get in his car and drive off to work.

“But, that was this morning? How am I seeing this?” Will asked in amazement. Hannibal had so much to teach him.

“I did tell you this was a time machine.” He turned a dial, and the scene changed to the night as all the dogs went to sleep waiting for their master to return. “You can be gone for days and yet have only been missing for an hour.” He rotated the dial the other direction, and the house was gone. “Or, you could arrive a century early.”

“I’m looking at the past right now?”

Hannibal nodded. “Time isn’t linear here, as much or as little time as you wish can pass while here.” He turned the dial one last time, and the dogs reappeared on screen. “They haven’t noticed your absence because there has been none. Are you sure you don’t want to explore the universe before returning to them?”

“You’re sure that no one is going to notice I’ve been gone?” Will asked slowly. The Time Lord nodded and let the human weigh the choice in his mind. Eventually, he made the decision that would tie him to Hannibal permanently. “Alright, a few trips won’t do any harm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was probably Hannibal's version of trying to wine and dine a person.


	3. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal attend a planetary alignment. Unfortunately, a man with a gun also decides to show up.

“And where are we again?” Will asked as he looked out the window of the massive spacecraft. Stars and an unfamiliar azure planet filled the window. Several smaller vehicles were making their way towards the larger vessel to its landing bay.

“We’re orbiting just above the planet Crestus.” Hannibal responded and handed Will a bubbling green drink in a champagne flute. “In a few hours, all the planets and moons in this system will line up and the planet will glow. It’s a rare event that only takes place every half a millennia; it’s quite breathtaking.”

“So, how many times have you seen it?”

Hannibal was proud of how quickly his companion had come to understand the concept of time travel. “This should be my fourth time seeing it. I try not to come too frequently. I feel that would ruin some of its beauty by seeing it so often.”

He took a sip of his own drink before stopping the human from fidgeting with his suit. Will noticed and waved away the hand. “I still don’t see why we needed to dress up for this. It’s not like we’re ever going to see any of these people ever again.”

“This is a very high class event, only the highest on the social ladders of several different galaxies managed to secure invitations on the ship. Dressing in casual attire would draw unnecessary attention to us and psychic paper will only help out to a certain point. I’d rather not risk being expelled from here before the alignment.”

“You just want to have a reason to wear all those fancy outfits in that giant closet.” Will said before downing his drink all at once. Hannibal made a note to teach him proper drinking etiquette for the more refined drinks.

“I won’t lie and say that it isn’t a pleasant side effect.” He’d also wanted to show Will that the TARDIS was more than capable of providing all they needed for their travels. There were rooms full of clothing of all sizes and styles. Will didn’t need to worry about returning to Earth to pack anything.

“Alright, everyone on the ground now!” The command was accented by the sound of someone firing of a laser gun. All eyes turned to the only entrance to the room and found a tall, muscular man there holding a very large looking weapon. The door sealed behind him, trapping everyone in the room with him. He fired again when no one obeyed his order. “I said get down now!”

This was not the way Hannibal had wanted to spend the evening, crouching down among the idle rich as they fretted over what this stranger could possibly want. “I do apologize for this, Will. I wasn’t aware that we would be being held hostage tonight.”

The man wasn’t listening to him though, he had all his attention focused on the stranger with the gun as he slowly moved through the crowd. Will’s gaze was both intense and far away at the same time. Eventually, the gunman found a rather tackily dressed, in Hannibal’s opinion at least, man hiding behind a fountain. Will got up and began to make his way towards the pair, his gaze now focused and resolute. Hannibal chose not to stop him; it would be much more interesting to see how this played out.

The gunman and his apparent target were in a heated discussion and didn’t hear Will as he approached. What they were talking about was spoken too quietly for the Time Lord to pick up on from across the room, but it clearly was of great importance to the pair. When Will thought that he had gotten close enough, he cleared his throat to get their attention. The gun was kept trained on the man kneeling on the ground as they both turned to face the only person in the room that had refused to stay down.

“You don’t have to do this.” Will said in a level voice.

The gun was spun in Will’s direction now. He didn’t seem phased by it though. “I thought I told you to get down. Don’t make me shoot you.”

Will didn’t let the man’s harsh tone discourage him. He continued to talk in a slow, even voice. “You’re hands are shaking every time you point that gun. You don’t want to use it. So, why are you doing this?”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you! Stay out of it!”

“It’s personal. You’re not here to rob the rich, you came here to kill this man.” Will spoke mostly to himself as he tried to solve the puzzle before him. “You want him dead; you think he deserves it.”

“He's a monster. If you knew what he did when he’s at home you’d want him dead to.”

“Are you married?”

The gunman looked at Will as if he’d grown a second head. “No. Where’d that question come from?”

“Not you, him.” Will gestured to the cowering man beneath them. He took this as a cue to nod vigorously and show off the wedding ring he wore.

“Yeah, that’s why you should leave me alone! I’ve got a wife waiting for me back home.”

Realization dawned on Will as he heard the man’s simpering tone and watched the gunman scowl at it. “You love her, that’s why you’re here. He beats her, and you can’t stand seeing it happen anymore. What are you, the repairman?”

“Electrician.” The man reluctantly admitted.

“Does she love you?”

“What?”

“Does she love you too? If you could, would you run away right now and still be happy with having just the clothes on your backs?”

“We’d be happy as long as we had each other. But, she’s stuck with him until he either lets her go or dies. The first option isn’t going to happen, so I’ll make the second work for us.” As he finished the declaration, the sound of the gun charging was heard as the weapon was pointed at the husband’s head.

Will put himself between the pair and held up his hands to stop the electrician before he got a shot off. “Wait! What if I could get you both somewhere where this guy will never find you?”

The stranger stared Will down for a long moment before finally lowering the gun. “I’d go.”

Will turned to face Hannibal with a pleading look on his face. “Hannibal, can we borrow your ride for a second?”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The man babbled as he bowed repeatedly before Will and Hannibal. “I don’t know how to repay you both. Thank you!”

They were standing outside the TARDIS on the lush green grass of the planet Tara. It was several galaxies away from Crestus and a quiet place no one would think to look for the couple.

After retreating to the TARDIS with the gunman, Hannibal had taken them to rescue a Crespallion woman from an abusive marriage. The small blue alien had broken down and sobbed when her lover had appeared and told her to come with them.

“We can never repay you for this kindness!” The woman tearfully declared as she also bowed.

Will, clearly not comfortable with the custom, simply waved off their gratitude. “It’s nothing, really. I hope you both have a great life.”

“That was quite impressive.” Hannibal commented as they watched the lovers walk towards the nearby town.

A blush filled Will's face as he rubbed the back of his neck after receiving the unexpected praise before replying to the compliment. “Yeah, well it’s all part of my ‘unique’ skill set according to Jack.”

“Jack?”

“My boss. He says that it’s a gift. I guess for him it is.”

“I don’t recall asking what you do for a living.”

“Officially, I’m a professor. Unofficially, I help the FBI.” Hannibal sent a questioning look towards the human. He hadn’t bothered trying to learn about the organizations set up on Earth, they were much too primitive to accomplish anything worth his notice. Luckily, Will noticed and explained. “They hunt down criminals. I’ve got a unique set of disorders that lets me enter someone else’s thought process. Usually I just look at corpses to get in the killer’s mind; it was...odd getting inside a person while they were there.”

“You’re an empath.” The Time Lord stated. That would explain why the human decided to comfort a dying alien instead of fleeing from it. He could understand it’s fear and pain. Empaths were rare creatures, they were something the Time Lord had yet to meet even after all the time he spent traveling. Finding one on Earth was nothing short of a miracle.

Will was decidedly less impressed with the title. “If you want to call it that, sure.”

“Well, I believe if we still hurry we should be able to see the planets align.”

“You haven’t had enough fun today?”

“This has been a very interesting day, so I’d hate to end it if fate has more surprises waiting for us.” He also was eager to see how the empath would react around the crowds. Now that Hannibal knew about that little gift, he wanted to see how the man functioned. There were so many layers that could be picked away and examined.

Will required further investigation and Hannibal intended to satisfy his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! This totally wasn't an excuse to avoid writing several finals papers in college.
> 
> To help me 'study', drop off a comment here or on tumblr: azvee.tumblr.com


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds his obsession with Will growing.

The more time Hannibal spent with Will, the more his curiosity grew. Calling his preoccupation with the man a curiosity was actually an understatement. Hannibal knew how to recognize an obsession when he saw it, but found that he didn’t care when it came to William. He wanted to know everything about the empath. More and more he found his spare thoughts turning to the strange human. Hannibal devoted much of his time to learning little things about Will.

Will liked to collect things. It seemed that no matter where the Time Lord took them, the human always returned to the TARDIS with some small memento of their latest trip. It was usually something small and important, like when they had gone to the planet Collactin and Will gathered up several glowing rocks. When Hannibal had asked about the tiny collection of objects accumulating in Will’s room, the man had simply shrugged and said he wanted a way to remember the trip.

Will preferred the company of animals to that of most other creatures. His natural empathy more often than not showed him too much about whatever being he was talking to. Little facts about them that so often were tucked away to never be seen by another were forcibly dragged into the daylight, often resulting in the anger of whoever hid away those secrets. Simpler creatures like Will’s many dogs didn’t have any added complications and had quickly became preferable company.

Will didn’t like to wear expensive clothing, much to Hannibal’s displeasure. Some instinct ingrained into the human years ago forbade him from accepting anything that appeared to go beyond the price of the awful plaid he had been wearing the night Hannibal had found him.

The man’s personal history was a source of endless curiosity for Hannibal. So much so that sometimes after talking about the human’s past, Hannibal would discreetly slip a sleeping pill into Will’s food that would leave him unconscious for a few days. That gave Hannibal ample time to travel back in time to observe Will as a child. Watching a younger, more open version of Will gave a great deal of insight into why the man behaved as he did today.

Will never found out about these little trips though, he never even knew he was drugged. When time was no longer a strictly linear idea, it was very easy to lie about such things.

The Time Lord was indeed obsessed with the human. He had felt intense attractions and been drawn to others before, but nothing like this. Hannibal wanted to peel away Will Graham until there was nothing left but his raw essence. He wanted to show the man all the many wonders of the universe and catalog his response to each of them. He wanted to lock him away from all of the universe so that no harm could be done to the man. He wanted to treat Will to a life of luxury and take him apart piece by piece at the same time. Hannibal’s head was full of so many conflicting ideas about what to do with his human, but one thought rang out loud and clear above the chaos in his mind.

Hannibal wanted to keep Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...guess who is in fact not dead and instead swamped by school work. I feel like a crappy person for ditching this story for so long, but I do intend to finish it! 
> 
>  
> 
> And like usual, any comments or (more likely) complaints can be lodged in the comments thread or at my tumblr.  
> azvee.tumblr.com


	5. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to go back to Earth and Hannibal is more than happy to do so.

“I really think it’s about time for me to go back home.” Will stated over breakfast. He was busy stirring his coffee and failed to notice the way Hannibal gripped the table tighter or the dark glint that flashed in his eyes. Will went on, oblivious to the sudden change in his friend’s mood. “I’ve been traveling around with you for weeks, and I think it’s time for me to get back in my own time period.”

“Why would you want to go back there?” Hannibal asked in a polite voice. “I can’t imagine that life will seem very interesting after what you have seen.”

“Maybe not, but it’s my life and I miss it. I’ve been having a great time here, but I need to get back home with my dogs.”

It was the dogs again. Hannibal still failed to understand why Will had formed such an attachment to the furry little beasts. He refused to be upstaged by animals. “Perhaps it is time to get you home.” He responded in a smooth voice, a plan already forming in his head. “Of course I can get you back to Earth. Finish your food and we’ll go.”

* * *

 Hannibal fired up the TARDIS as soon as Will stepped outside it. He’d be back soon though, Will would no doubt need his help after all. The man would realize quickly that he was not in Wolftrap, Virginia in the early 2000's, but rather Salem, Massachusetts in 1692. But, his ride would be gone by then, and the locals would no doubt find some cause for alarm at Will’s sudden arrival and strange appearance. Hannibal had only to sit back and wait.

Hannibal took a seat near the control screen to watch events play out before him. Will never failed to provide him with a good show, even when the human didn’t know he was performing for anyone. It didn’t take long for the man’s empathy to get him in enough trouble to have charges of witchcraft placed against him.

He watched as Will was rushed through a fool’s court before being condemned to death. The poor man wasn’t even given time to react before the mob gathered around him began to build his pyre. Hannibal still didn’t do anything even as the leader stood around Will preaching against sorcery and serving Satan. It was only when one of the men handed him a torch to light the pyre that Hannibal chose to make his entrance. Will had no doubt learned his lesson by now.

* * *

 “This man communes with the Devil!” The leader of the mob cried. “We are sending him back to his master in the flaming pits of Hell!”

“I’m not a witch!” A rock hit the side of Will’s head in retaliation.

“Silence! It’s back to your master!”

A roar of approval tore through the crowd at the words and only increased at their leader prepared to light Will's pyre. He stopped just short of the small twigs at the sound of lightening striking the ground and a few startled shouts from those behind him. When the man looked at the crowd, he understood. A pillar as black as night had materialized near the center of the crowd. Such an object could not be holy. The leader thrust his torch in Will’s face, looking for an explanation. “What have you done?”

“Nothing, I haven’t done anything!”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve done nothing, William.” A smooth voice cut through the eerie quiet as Hannibal walked out of the seemingly solid rock.

“And just who are you?” A voice from the crowd yelled out.

The Time Lord stood in the middle of the mob, seemingly unconcerned with the torches and various sharp objects they pointed at him. If anything, he seemed bored and slightly disappointed with them.“I thought it was quite obvious, but I suppose it was a bit generous to assume you would understand. I am Lucifer, the fallen angel.”

A wave of fear moved through the crowd at Hannibal’s words and the circle around him widened as people moved further away from the Time Lord. Only the head of the mob seemed to hold his ground. “This is holy land, why are you here?”

“William summoned me. I heard his cry of distress and chose to answer. I would like you to untie him now.”

“You think we will just bow to your whim?” An older man cried as he held a Bible aloft. “We serve the Lord, not you!”

“Very well, I had hoped we might be reasonable. But, it seems force will be required.” He drew out a laser screwdriver and pointed towards a nearby house. “You will release him to me unharmed, or I will use my power to destroy your pathetic little town.” The building burst into flames. “Your choice.”

The man with the Bible still refused to be silenced and continued to question Hannibal. “Why should Satan come to the aid of this sorcerer? We have silenced your witches in the past and you refused to save them. What makes this man so different?”

“I have grown quite fond of dear Will, and would hate to see him harmed. Attempting to send him back to my home is appreciated, but this way involves less damage to him.” When the crowd made no move to untie Will, Hannibal set a tree on fire. “I am not a patient man.”

That spurred the crowd into action. Will was hastily unbound and thrown at Hannibal’s feet. “Begone with you, foul sorcerer!” Their leader yelled, prompting a chuckle from Hannibal.

The Time Lord knelt down and offered a hand to Will as he tried to get back on his feet. “Come 'foul sorcerer,' I think you’ve spent more than enough time here.” Only Will could see the faint hints of amusement on Hannibal’s face as he was led away from his would be killers and into the safety of the TARDIS.

* * *

 “I am sorry about all this.” Hannibal said again as he dabbed at the cut on Will’s forehead. “Hold still.” He commanded as Will flinched away from the touch.

“Sorry.” Will mumbled. He held still as Hannibal finished tending to the wound.

“Now, I believe you wanted to go back to Wolftrap.” Hannibal said as he wandered over to the control panel. He paused for a moment and waited to see if Will would voice an objection. He was not disappointed.

“You know, I think I’m good with staying away from Earth for just a bit longer.” Will responded with a tired voice. Hannibal leaned over the controls and grinned.

“Whatever you wish, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me not taking half a year to update!
> 
> Drop any comments or criticisms down in the comments or on tumblr.  
> azvee.tumblr.com


End file.
